parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ira Rojanakat
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QS0mEGSyUbE 2:04 LA DI DA Yamaha JMC2 Bangkok. CELINE 281 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuNIwHjfH80 0:46 Harvest Dance, Yamaha JXC1, Celine �� 30 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owj5HLwg-j4 0:48 Harvest Dance, Yamaha JXC1,CELINE �� 297 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6SDSjeXdNQ 0:27 Bird an Donkey, Yamaha JXC 2, CELINE �� 54 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dICIo-r25dE 4:05 I've never been to me, Charlene, by Ira Rojanakat�� 56 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBNrtl9pSiE 4:45 A Thousand Years, Ira Rojanakat �� 36 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b87ZHGgeiAU 4:00 Just give me the reason, Ira Rojanakat & Florence Panggabean �� 128 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQiSpirPjAk 4:01 Sometimes when we touch, Ira Rojanakat and dr. Ivan Nurdin �� 34 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jW5kkf1Cuvw 2:27 Bye bye love, Ira Rojanakat and dr. Ivan Nurdin�� 10 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0b7BLaJsPU 3:19 First Love, Ira Rojanakat�� 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQJdkPi9ycg 5:26 Biar menjadi kenangan - Reza, by Ira Rojanakat and dr. Ivan Nurdin�� 42 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyQkzVprqiI 3:05 The End of The World, Ira Rojanakat �� 5 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yoca96SjlSE 2:30 Devoted to You, Ira Rojanakat �� 3 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=no_n6_hkKnE 3:26 Torn Between Two Lovers, Ira Rojanakat �� 12 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZb7GwoBCW8 3:58 I'm not The Only One, Ira Rojanakat �� 6 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuY-Aw0CrCc 4:52 Knife, Ira Rojanakat �� 3 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AF5GpTIv5zw 3:20 Sakitnya Tuh Disini, Ira Rojanakat �� 7 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmkeW-s62o4 3:47 Woman in Love, Ira Rojanakat �� 14 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnbL7T1nUeA 4:58 Andaikan Kau Datang, Ira Rojanakat and dr. ivan Nurdin �� 32 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYymdNz6HTY 0:58 Twinkle twinkle little star ⭐️, Celine Rojanakat �� 73 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hlCo0DCEVw 1:00 A B C The Alphabet song, Celine Rojanakat �� 142 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLV-DVop38U 1:32 BINGO, Celine Rojanakat �� 122 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nzFOmlk5yc 1:58 The Sister song - Barney, Celine Rojanakat �� 6.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75ahNBsO8-8 0:52 Row row row your boat, Celine Rojanakat �� 60 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4f3-Xq1Tiw 2:24 Oh! Carol , Ira Rojanakat �� 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JjayH-bJMu8 2:31 Diana, Ira Rojanakat �� 10 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5X0e9v66FKc 4:13 Kau Seputih Melati, Ira Rojanakat �� 6 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyLXGMEhauk 4:51 Karena Kucinta Kau, Ira Rojanakat �� 3 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jaWhK65FCAE 3:34 Piece by piece (Idol version), Ira Rojanakat �� 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NYJauNpQ8zQ 3:51 About You Now, Ira Rojanakat �� 9 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=baL6Bvok9Kg 3:13 One Call Away, Ira Rojanakat �� 10 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXcTCTmuMgY 3:51 I Will Survive, Ira Rojanakat �� 4 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Pel8sMJFzU 2:49 Strangers in the Night, Ira Rojanakat �� 6 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWu2D3K57Tk 4:22 Jar of Hearts, Ira Rojanakat �� 6 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-YapKKNMUA 4:50 All of Me, Ira Rojanakat �� 7 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7-nby6sDnk 3:56 Love Yourself, Ira Rojanakat �� 8 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zIHoVUlMaE 0:53 Minuet by Celine Rojanakat �� 7 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PqR0vTqp3Js 3:59 Torn between two lovers 6 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmzTkyaSVis 4:10 Jar of hearts 26 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtF3c4IE4Yk 1:15 I Love You - Barney, by Celine Rojanakat �� 875 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vcMx1bQ5FPc 2:20 BINGO - Barney, by Celine Rojanakat �� 1.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_sHhVN6Ubc 0:52 Row row row your boat, by Celine Rojanakat �� 274 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDWAZ0jUcGs 3:55 The Show - Lenka, by Celine Rojanakat �� 29 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGs7f8VusqI 3:27 Leaving on a jet plane, by Celine Rojanakat �� 48 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0bqEG1rLik8 1:58 The Sister Song - Barney, by Celine Rojanakat �� 1.8K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_9YqsHJn-Q 3:43 All I am, by Ira Rojanakat �� 8 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4Rh7tjaDNk 0:37 Happy birthday to you ��, by Celine Rojanakat �� 43 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBoloQJbbCM 4:45 One last cry 2 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvsFY6Jjb-0 4:31 Bukan dia tapi aku, by Ira Rojanakat �� 2 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtoYthuNvmY 5:00 Karena Ku Cinta Kau 3 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5j7pCHufvHI 4:04 I've Never Been To Me 5 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyEgd9R3ytg 4:09 Secret Love Song 6 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UowG6F8Vecc 3:58 I'm Not The Only One 6 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-XAo8tm_oo 3:28 Say You Won't Let Go 10 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2up2dnnyR7o 4:01 Sometimes When We Touch 15 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OmBIucfoTtk 5:00 Karena Ku Cinta Kau 8 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vz1CdW6BrEs 3:50 All I Am 12 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpPJZgEnA38 4:01 Sometimes When We Touch 15 views6 months ago Category:Ira Rojanakat Category:YouTube Category:Parodies